the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Monkey
Jimmy Monkey is a minor characters in private role play server Jimmy Monkey is owned by Sonic_AdventurerGaming Appearance Jimmy is a half mechanical male monkey with metal hands. He has a nearly faded cut on the chest. He has bigger eyes than other murder monkeys do, but when he goes crazy, the eyes lose their color and replaced with small pupils He wears a suit which is similar to what bellboys wear at hotels. Unlike real monkeys, Jimmy does not have a tail and seems that his wind up key is missing for an unknown reason Personality Jimmy has gone through different kinds of personalities. He started off with a personality that was almost like a psychopath which will destroy anything in sight, especially if his hat went missing or got destroyed, it is unknown if he had any personalities before that. After an incident and waking up in a workshop, He had somehow lost his psychopathic ways and started to be afraid of everything around him, He didn't know anyone, and would immediately hide if anyone was near him. After getting to know the group some more, he started to have a more calmer mood, still hides from a few of them sometimes for unknown reasons. At most times where he's alone, he starts having flashbacks of when he was a psycho Relationships His best friend is a Dread Ducky which he somehow knew from his old home. When Jimmy could not talk, the ducky could usually understand what Jimmy was saying by his emotions, movements, and behavior. He brings the duck almost everywhere he goes, keeping him in a backpack or just holding him. He met Dr. Hemlock when he somehow entered his lab, following one of his old friends, but now He hides wherever he can, He has tried many times to attack him for unknown reasons but they either end up being stopped by someone, or he for some reason cant get himself to actually do it. Malak has been hunting Jimmy for a long time, since Jimmy should have actually been dead years ago after failing him, though the dread ducky stole a piece of Malaks ring "The Riddle Of Heaven" and used it to bring Jimmy back to life, though years after, the group gave Jimmy to Malak to keep their family safe, this resulted in Malak taking the piece from Jimmy, killing him. Weaponry/abilities His hands, which were made by hemlock, can transform into different weapons, such as blades, Grappling hooks, and it is unknown if he has more Its is currently unknown if Jimmy has any abilities. Trivia His bellboy suit has been burnt a bit due to a huge fire incident He had a wire connected to the back of his neck which helps him keep his sanity (Which is now built into him now) Jimmy did not have the ability to talk, though due to circuits being moved around, it finally gave him the function for speech, he was still learning, though as a ghost now, he could now speak all of a sudden Once Jimmy died, his soul actually became a part of the ring called "The Riddle Of Heaven", although he doesn't show up much anymore after he became part of it Gallary Category:Characters